Draco and Ginnys Whiskey Lullaby
by emmie elizabeth
Summary: What happenes when Draco and Ginny's love is ruined. Oneshot and songfic alot better than the summary sounds please RR note entered in a contest on http:finalprophecy. witch is a great sight and everyone should get on oh and if you register tell them emm


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor do I own the song "Whiskey Lullaby" by Brad Paisley. This is just an idea I came up.

**Draco and Ginny's Whiskey Lullaby**

Draco backed away slowly.

No, no...This didn't happen...

Draco's back hit the solid wall behind him, his grey eyes wide in shock; his hands quivered.

She couldn't –This couldn't – no...

"Draco," Ginny whispered, stepping towards him.

"No," Draco spoke, his voice cracking. He shook his head from left to right as he spoke.

"Draco, please listen to me –"

"No. No, no, no. Please, God, no..." Draco stuttered. He continued to shake his head. Draco put his hands out in front of him, as if to stop Ginny from coming any closer.

Ginny looked at him with those beautiful, green eyes that glistened and sparkled with newly-forming tears.

This wasn't happening.

It couldn't...not after all they'd been through...

"H-how could you?" Draco choked. He wasn't going to cry. He wasn't…

Draco gulped as he held back his tears. He swayed slightly as everything around him blurred.

"Draco, please let me explain –"

Draco staggered and gripped the dresser beside him for support. He felt like he was going to throw up, his insides were so knotted and twisted, yet strangely hollow. He refused to believe what he had just seen. It couldn't be happening.

Draco saw somebody stir behind Ginny. Glancing behind her, he saw a head with jet-black hair and two large, green eyes hidden by glasses rise up.

"It's not what it looks like –" Harry began.

Reality hit Draco and he suddenly became aware of everything around him.

Ginny eyes bore into his, a single crystal tear running down her cheeks which were framed by her red hair.

Harry Potter stood behind her, his eyes wide. He had kissed Ginny. Harry Potter had kissed_ his_ Ginny. He had ruined everything they had, and everything they'd ever hoped for.

Draco stepped forward, and before he knew what he was doing, he had Harry pinned against the wall by the collar.

"I'll kill you!" roared Draco, slamming Harry's head into the solid wall. A vein popped on Draco's neck and his eyes flashed dangerously.

"Draco, stop!" screamed Ginny. "Let him go!" She grabbed Draco's arm and tugged, trying to get his hands off of Harry's neck.

Draco let Harry tumble to the ground and turned on Ginny.

"You're standing up for him? After all that we've _been through_ and all that _we've done!_ I thought...I thought..." Draco choked, trying to hold back the tears forming in his pain filled eyes.

"I thought you loved me," Draco cried, letting the tears fall. This hurt too much to keep it imprisoned inside of him. It hurt so, so much...

His hands shook dangerously; his stormy eyes let the pain rain down around him.

Another crystal tear slid down Ginny's cheek.

He couldn't take it anymore.

Draco ran.

He ran out of the painful room. He ran down the stairs. He ran out onto his lawn. He ran as far as he could run.

But you can't run away from pain.

Draco only knew one way to rid himself of the pain that so desperately trapped itself inside of him. Only one way...

_**She put him out like the burning end of a midnight cigarette,**_

_**She broke his heart, he spent his whole life trying to forget.**_

_**We watched him drink his pain away, a little at a time,**_

_**But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind.**_

**_Until the night._**

The door to the bar swung shut. The room was dark, and the smell of whiskey filled Draco's lungs.

Oh, the sweet, sweet smell of whiskey...

Draco sat down on the nearest stool. The bartender sat at the other end, his dark eyes glaring at Draco.

"What can I get you, Sir?" he asked. He had long, grey hair, and eyes almost as black as the night.

"How about a new heart?"

As the bartender looked at Draco, his eyes softened.

"I'm sorry; we don't sell those here," he spoke softly, his voice light and caring.

"How about a bottle of fire-whiskey then?" Draco asked roughly.

The bartender reached behind him and gave Draco a large, red bottle.

Draco opened up the top and took a long gulp, gripping the bottle so tightly that his fingers turned white. His face was pallid, his vision blinded by unshed tears. Slowly he was falling away...

Draco took another swig of fire-whiskey.

And there was no one there to catch him...

He drained the last bit of the bottle.

"Another," he ordered gutturally. The bartender gave him a sympathetic smile and slid another red bottle in front of him.

As Draco began to drink this bottle, a large tawny owl flew into the bar. It folded its wings gracefully and landed on his shoulder.

Draco's heart sank.

It couldn't be...

He unfolded the piece of parchment on its leg. As he watched the owl take off once more into the night, Draco opened the letter.

_Dear Draco,_

_I want you to know that no matter what, I love you. I love you more than I could ever love anyone else. No one is ever going to change that. You will always be in my heart. But I've come to the conclusion that if we get married, we will only hurt each other more. I don't want to hurt you, Draco. I've decided to call the wedding off. I hope you understand. Please know that I will not change my mind. I'll always love you, but we just aren't meant to be. Please forgive me._

_Love Always,_

_Ginny_

The parchment in Draco's hands shook and the tears that he had held back now fell freely down his cheeks. Draco lifted the parchment into the air to see if it was real, when he heard a small clink.

Looking down, Draco saw a gold and silver ring glittering on the grimy floor. He picked it up and held it in his palm, wiping a tear from his eye.

It was an engagement ring. It had a large, sparkly, diamond in the center, set off by two small diamonds on either side. Streaks of silver ran through the gold of the ring. It was beautiful.

It was Ginny's engagement ring.

Draco clutched his fist, the ring in the center.

No...

Please, please, no...

In one movement, Draco whipped the precious ring across the room. It hit the hard wall and bounced off. Tears fell rapidly from Draco's eyes, sobs escaping from his quivering lips. How could she do this? After all they had been through, all they had done to get where they were today! They had been in love with each other. Their love was so powerful that no one could even come close to comprehending it. They had been through so much together – the anger of their families, the forbidden love, the pain and heartache they had had to endure.

How could she do this? Didn't she love him? Didn't she care?

And now that they had gotten through everything, now that they were going to get married, she ruined it. With one letter, she ruined all they had ever hoped for. All they had ever dreamed about...

Draco looked at the bottle sitting in front of him. Then he took another long swig.

Trying to find love at the bottom of a bottle...

"Another," Draco slurred to the bartender.

"Listen, mate, this isn't going to help anything."

"Give me another damn bottle!" screamed Draco furiously.

The bartender reluctantly handed the bottle to Draco, who jerked it out of his hands. What in the hell did he know? How in the hell could anyone know how he felt! No one knew the pain that was held in his heart. No one knew how bad it hurt to have the one thing you loved snatched so ferociously away from you.

He had nothing else to live for. He loved her and cared for her more than anything else in the world. Without her, he was worthless. Without her, he had nothing…because she was his everything.

"Un moor..." Draco slurred.

"I think you've have enough."

"Hi'll utell ya weth ib hatz enoughd," Draco spoke so softly that it was barely audible.

The bartender threw another bottle down onto the table.

Draco opened the bottle as he staggered across the room, scanning the floor for the familiar sight of gold. Once he spotted it, he stumbled over and picked the shimmering ring off of the ground, proceeding to slum back over to the bar.

"Can Iwb haveb thatd?" Draco asked, pointing to the chain around the bartender's neck.

"Sure, whatever, just take it, mate," the bartender replied roughly. He jerked the chain off of his neck and handed it to Draco. Draco laced the ring through the chain and connected the ends, sliding it gingerly around his neck.

The one thing he still had of hers, he would keep close to his shattered heart. The ring held his heart together; it was the only thing that kept him alive, the only thing that let him know that she was still there. He still had a part of her...

Draco stumbled into his house.

"Ginny!" He screamed. No answer. She must not be home. He had to talk to her. He had to let her know...

Draco stumbled up the stairs and into the bedroom, dropping to his knees at the side of their bed. Another memory of her...

Draco gripped the red bottle in his hand.

His body shook as he sobbed onto the bed's sheets. He cradled his head in his knees, wishing nothing more than to see her beautiful, green eyes once again.

But he never would.

He would never get to hold her, to touch her, to love her ever again.

Draco finished off the rest of his bottle.

And if he didn't have her...

…He didn't even want to live.

Draco saw an open bottle of ink and a quill on the bed. Obviously this was where

Ginny wrote the letter. Draco slowly stood, using every ounce of strength to lift his weak body off of the floor.

Gripping the quill, Draco reached into his pocket and pulled out the crumpled, tear-stained letter Ginny had wrote him. In slanting, messy handwriting, Draco scribbled the last words to his love, his heart, his life...

Draco laid the parchment on the bed. He saw a wand sitting on Ginny's dresser. He surreally picked it up, running his stubby, calloused fingers along the smooth wood. It was now, or never.

Draco held the tip of the wand up to his head. There was no use in living anymore, not when he felt so, so dead...

One last tear trailed down Draco's chin. And with his last gasp of breath, Draco croaked his last two words.

"Avada Kedavra."

Immediately his eyes lost their gleam; the grayness finally faded into the deepest, darkest black.

As his wand slipped through his cold fingers and clattered to the floor, Draco swayed and fell face first onto the soft pillow. His left hand was clasped around the ring on the chain; his right hand held the note he left behind.

The note of pain, and heartbreak that he left behind...

_**He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger,**_

_**He finally drank away her memory.**_

_**Life is short but this time it was bigger,**_

_**Than the strength he had to get up off his knees.**_

Ginny walked into the house. She had to talk to Draco; she had to fix what she had done. She hadn't meant a single word of that letter; she wanted Draco. She needed Draco!

"Draco," Ginny's sweet voice echoed down the hallway. _He must still be asleep,_ Ginny thought. She slowly walked down the corridor to the last room on the right. As Ginny looked inside, she saw the love of her life in their bed. Frowning when she couldn't hear Draco's soft snoring, Ginny was struck with an ominous feeling. Tentatively she crept towards the king-sized bed.

"Draco," breathed Ginny. Draco didn't stir. "No, no, please no," Ginny cried. She knelt down by the bed, tears rolling down her smooth cheeks. She slowly turned Draco over onto his back and stared into his cold, lifeless eyes.

"No!" Ginny's painful cry echoed throughout the room. "Why did you do this?"

Ginny moaned in agony. As she looked at her love's hands, she noticed a scrap of parchment in one them. Ginny slowly got the paper out of Draco's limp hand; it had six words written on it...

_I'll love her till I die._

"No, Draco, I'm sorry. I-I-I love you," insisted Ginny weakly, but all the still figure did was stare towards the heavens with his cloudy eyes.

Ginny looked around through her black veil; the Hogwarts grounds had never looked more breathtaking. The lake was the same grayish-blue that Draco's eyes had once been. The grounds were in full bloom and its beauty seemed never-ending. A few people dressed in black had come to pay their respects to Draco; he had after all greatly helped in bringing down Voldemort.

When Ginny's eyes rested on the mound of dirt before a grey headstone, all beauty in the grounds was lost to her. He was under that mound; and she was the reason why.

The preacher said a few words and then the funeral was over. Ginny didn't want to leave; she wanted to stay and just become part of the ground where she stood.

Just like Draco.

Ginny felt something tugging at her dress. Looking down, she saw her beautiful niece, Harmony, looking up at her with round, almond-colored eyes.

"Come on, Aunt Ginny," said Harmony while lacing her hand in Ginny's and leading her away from all the grief surrounding the gravestone under the willow tree by the lake.

_**We found him with his face down in the pillow,**_

**_With a note that said I'll love her till I die._**

_**And when we buried him beneath the willow,**_

_**The angels sang a whiskey lullaby.**_

_**La. La. La. La. La. La. La.**_

_**La. La. La. La. La. La. La.**_

_**La. La. La. La. La. La. La.**_

_**La. La. La. La. La. La. La.**_

_**Flashback**_

Harry's eyes ran over the perfect green lawn of Malfoy Manor; the four-story house was beautiful from its six granite columns that held the house up to the elegant marble balcony on the fourth floor that overlooked all the grounds. Harry sighed and glanced at the note that he had just received from Ginny.

_Dear Harry, _

_We need to talk. I have something really important to tell you._

_Ginny_

Harry walked up the driveway and rang the doorbell. When one of the many house keepers answered and told him where he could find Ginny, Harry walked up the steps and down the hall until he came to the first door on the right. Looking inside, he saw Ginny sitting in a small chair reading a book. Her beautiful face was framed by flaming-red hair as her eyes slowly moved across the page, a delicate smile playing on her lips.

"Who are you…Hermione?" laughed Harry, causing Ginny looked up, startled, but she laughed when she saw who had made the comment.

"Harry, don't scare me like that," Ginny stated, playfully punching Harry in the arm when he walked up to her. Harry winced and rubbed his arm.

"You said you needed to talk to me," Harry said, becoming serious.

"Oh yeah, I have some great news. Draco and I are getting married!" Ginny exclaimed.

Harry's eyes widened and then a smile graced his face. "That's great, Ginny!"

"I thought you would be the best person to tell first; you have helped us so much over the last few years. You stood up for Draco, you helped Draco, and you helped me," Ginny smiled.

"That's great, Ginny," repeated Harry, pulling her into a hug. When they moved apart, Harry leaned forward and kissed Ginny on the lips. At first his actions had been brotherly, but as soon as his lips touched hers, emotions flooded through him and he tried to deepen the kiss. Instantly Ginny stiffened, gasping as she pulled away. Harry was about to apologize when he noticed Ginny's eyes were not looking at him, but past him and towards the door. Slowly, he turned around, praying that the foreboding feeling in his gut was wrong. And as he turned, an angry, hurt, and dumbfounded Draco came into view.

**_End flashback_**

Three weeks had gone by since Draco's funeral, and Ginny's entire body ached in grief. But the worst thing was her heart. Ginny had always imagined the phrase "heartbroken" was an exaggeration, but she was wrong. Her chest always felt on fire with mind-numbing pain; the only time it seemed to stop was when she drank. The pain brought her to her knees and the more she begged it to stop, the worse it got. How could she go on without Draco? Why did he have to leave her? She hated him for what he did to her. She hated him for making her love him, but most of all, she hated the way it had ended.

Though it was a bad day to be outside since the rain pelted down on the nearly-deserted streets, Ginny was walking towards Fred and George's shop. The few people out had umbrellas, but not Ginny. She let the rain fall on her, thinking that it might wash away her pain.

When Ginny stepped into the shop, she heard a voice say, "Why hel – Oh hey, Ginny." It was one of the employees. "Can I help you with anything?"

"No, I'm ok, just thought I'd come over and see how the twins are doing," replied Ginny.

"They won't be back for a while," the employee stated.

"Okay. I'll just take a look around then." Ginny browsed through the isles, not really paying attention to what was on the shelves. After about ten minutes, Ginny heard the door open and she walked to the front of the store, hoping that is was her brothers, but stopped when she heard two girls talking. At the sound of her name mentioned in the conversation, Ginny's ears perked and she ducked behind a shelf, curious.

"Yeah, I heard she was two-timing him with Harry Potter, and he caught them together," the first girl gossiped.

"What, she wasn't satisfied with him so she had to get the other best-looking guy?" snapped the second girl scathingly.

"Yeah, I guess," replied the first girl, shrugging her shoulders.

"What a bi – Oh, hello," the second girl greeted nervously as Ginny, her body shaking in anger, stepped out from behind the shelf.

"How dare you," Ginny began in a deathly quiet voice. "What gives you the right to say that!" yelled Ginny, her voice crescendoing as her anger consumed her. "You know _nothing_ about what happened! I loved him! I _still_ love him! What – do you think you know everything, you…you," she sputtered, trying to find the words to convey her anger. "You piece of scum! How dare you!" choked out Ginny, tears rolling down her face.

By this time, both of the gossiping witches had turned very pale.

"Look, we're sorry –"

"No, you're not sorry…I heard." That said, Ginny stormed out of her brothers' shop and back to the manor, never once caring that the rain soaked her clothes until they were sticking to her skin, and never once bothering to brush aside the strands of hair trailing water into her tear-filled eyes, for Ginny was in pain…blinding, heart-wrenching pain, and it was all she knew.

"Milley."

The house elf was at her side in a second. "Yes, Miss?"

"Will you bring me something to drink?"

"Yes, of course. What would you like?"

"Whiskey."

**_The rumors flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herself._**

**_For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath._**

**_She finally drank her pain away a little at a time,_**

**_But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind._**

_**Until the night**_

Ginny sat up. Her head was pounding, but her heart felt worse. She grabbed the empty whiskey bottle and flung it across the room, satisfied as it smashed against the wall. "Why did you leave me, Draco?" sobbed Ginny. "Why do I have to go on without you?" Ginny fell to her knees and grabbed a picture of Draco off the dresser, crying harder as the picture brought back memories. This was the Draco she remembered; his beautiful face was lit up in a true smile and his eyes were bright with happiness.

_**She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger,**_

_**And finally drank away his memory.**_

_**Life is short but this time it was bigger,**_

_**Than the strength she had to get up off her knees.**_

_**We found her with her face down in the pillow,**_

_**Clinging to his picture for dear life.  
**_

Ginny couldn't take it anymore. She grabbed her wand off of the dresser and closed her eyes, lifting the wand to her head as she whispered,

"I'm coming."

"Avada Kedavra."

Harmony looked around at all the ashen faces. Several red heads were crying as a white coffin was being lowered into the ground. The sad voice of the preacher weaved through the many people at the funeral.

Harmony looked at the mound that covered the coffin; her once happy and joyful aunt was under there. As she thought of everything that had happened the last few weeks, tears welled in her eyes. The preacher had stopped now; it was over. Slowly, after they had paid their last respects to the girl in the coffin, the crowd around the willow began to thin out. Harmony was the last to start walking away.

She looked back one last time, and as she did so, she saw Ginny and Draco stepping out from behind the tree. Draco scooped Ginny up in his arms and started spinning under the willow, the wind whipping his hair back. Ginny was laughing, her arms wrapped around his neck as he gazed into her eyes adoringly. True smiles lit both of their faces, their love for one another apparent to all who could see them.

Harmony smiled one last time, and then she ran to catch up with her family.

**_We laid her next to him beneath the willow,_**

**_While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby._**

_**La. La. La. La. La. La. La.**_

_**La. La. La. La. La. La. La.**_

_**La. La. La. La. La. La. La.**_

_**La. La. La. La. La. La. La.**_

_**La. La. La. La. La. La. La.**_

_**La. La. La. La. La. La. La.**_

_**La. La. La. La. La. La. La.**_

_**La. La. La. La. La. La. La.**_

A/N well everyone I hope you liked it and I'd like to thank Southern Charm83 for helping me with all the grammar and Adalee Bishiop for helping me write the beginning of the story. Also if the ending confused you yes they are really dead and No they are not ghosts. If you have ever seen the music video at the end it shows a girl looking back and seeing the two actors in the video come out from behind the willow tree and run to each other. If you haven't seen the music video go to and type in whiskey lullaby it should take you to the video which is really great and you should watch it. Please review I know every author says that but I want to know what you thought of this even if it is a flame. Now go push that beautiful button that says go (come on you know you wasn't to) thanks again

Emmie Elizabeth


End file.
